postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Postman Pat the Movie
Just out of interest, why did Pat's wife, Sara not have any dialogue at the end of the movie, like at least saying hello to Pat, or saying that she forgives him? - Mc1934 Sometimes the smallest depictions of on-screen body language (in this case, a big dance party and the depiction of arms around one's family) is enough to speak the volumes of 400 apologies. Jenkins92 (talk) 16:32, August 27, 2015 (UTC) In the Postman Pat Movie, what would Sara say to Pat if Ben Taylor told her about Carbuncle's plan before Pat left for London? Mc1934 (talk) 17:19, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure had Ben seen the PATBOTs sooner and told Sara about them in time, she, Julian and Jess would have gone with Pat and Mr. Brown in the mimo. Jenkins92 (talk) 09:20, August 29, 2015 (UTC) But, how would Sara have felt if she saw the robots herself, instead of Ben? Mc1934 (talk) 09:55, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Visually her reactions would probably have been a lot stronger. Jenkins92 (talk) 08:38, August 31, 2015 (UTC) But, what would Sara's reactions be to discovering that Pat had been replaced by a robot? Would she be shocked out of her wit, or would she be reduced to tears? And what would have happened if when Ben Taylor was fired, Sara was there with Julian, and just as everyone was about to leave, growing even angrier over Pat's behaviour, unaware that he was replaced by a robot, Wilf showed up and pulled the robot apart with a magnet right in front of them? Mc1934 (talk) 08:46, September 1, 2015 (UTC) It'd probably be both reactions if she found out. Also if Wilf had deactivated the first PATBOT in front of everyone, Carbunkle would probably have then gone right ahead and activated all the others to capture all the witnesses and imprison them in the sorting office until he had dealt with Pat. Jenkins92 (talk) 10:29, September 1, 2015 (UTC) But, what would have happened to the witnesses after Pat was dealt with? Mc1934 (talk) 11:52, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Well Carbunkle would probably set them free after that, but we'd have had to hope that there would be a scene where Jess manages to escape to get Pat to save the others, either by sneaking through the yard door the next time a PATBOT comes to collect more post for its round or by sneaking into empty box which Ben would adress to send to Pat. Jenkins92 (talk) 12:44, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, what if earlier in the film, Pat managed to tell Sara about the robots, going against Carbuncle's advice? Mc1934 (talk) 13:19, September 2, 2015 (UTC) He should have done, it would have saved a lot of trouble, but Pat is a very polite and timid man and does like to argue with company orders, especially those by a ruthless executive with a motive to put employees and their families on the unemployment ladder if they spoke out against him. Jenkins92 (talk) 13:35, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, what if at the end of the movie, after the robots were shut off, Sara, Julian and the Greendale villagers came in, shouting to Pat? Mc1934 (talk) 13:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Probably the same as in the movie itself but without the bit where Pat says he has no one to sing for. Jenkins92 (talk) 13:53, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, how long did the dance party at the end last for? Mc1934 (talk) 13:55, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Who knows. It definitely over ran the script itself. Jenkins92 (talk) 14:25, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you think it would be better if Sara told Pat at the end that she had worked out Carbuncle's plan, and she knew that Pat was only doing You're The One to win her honeymoon, or would she be better off not having any dialogue whatsover. I want your honst opinion, that's all. Mc1934 (talk) 14:37, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that they needed to tell eachother, body language is enough. Anyway seeing Pat and Sara's equal reactions when Josh reprogrammes the PATBOTs is enough to show that they both know about Carbunkle's plan. Jenkins92 (talk) 14:50, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, if Sara actually did tell Pat that she had worked out Carbuncle's plan, what would she have said? (please write it in quote marks) Mc1934 (talk) 14:58, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Probably something like this: *Sara: "Oh, Pat, I'm sorry about what happen. I didn't realise about the robots, but Ben told us that he and Jess saw everything that Mr. Carbunkle was plotting and we set out for the stuidos as soon as we could, because we know the really you." *Pat: "And I know the really you, Sara. I knew you would come." *Sara: "Oh, Pat." :Pat and Sara would hug and Simon would then hand them the prizes. Jenkins92 (talk) 15:29, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Would that have been during the dance party, or would that have been just before the dance party, but just after Carbuncle was arrested? Mc1934 (talk) 15:33, September 2, 2015 (UTC) During the dance party. Jenkins92 (talk) 15:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) But, what would Sara have said to Pat if she had spoken to him when Carbuncle was arrested? Mc1934 (talk) 20:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Probably the same thing, but without the last bit. Jenkins92 (talk) 20:19, September 3, 2015 (UTC) This is how I think it would play out: Mr Brown: I'm so sorry, Pat. I had no idea what Edwin was up to. The Special Delivery Service would never replace wonderful fellows like you. After all, it's the human touch that makes us all a family. (Pat breaks down, thinking that there is no point in him singing for him, without his wife, Sara there for him to sing for) Simon: Pat, are you alright? Mr Brown: I think Pat doesn't want to sing, because he's only doing the competition for his wife, and he doesn't thing there's any point in him doing it without her to sing for. Simon: I'm so sorry, everyone. I think Pat's going to have to go home. Pat: I agree. (Sara and Julian peep through the side of the door, which catches Simon's eye) Simon: Oh, hello! You must be Pat's wife. Sara: That's me! Hello, Simon. I'm Sara Clifton, Pat's wife. Simon: Pat, your wife, Sara's arrived. Sara: Hello, Pat. It's me, Sara. Pat: (amazed) Oh, hello, Sara. I'm surprised to see you here, love. Simon: See, I told you she was here. Maybe you DO have someone to sing for! Pat: (amazed) Wow! It really is you! And Julian's here as well! Sara: Of course, Pat. Julian: Hello, dad. Sara: We've brought the whole of Greendale with us to see you. Come on in, everyone! (Sara, Julian and all of Pat's friends come in cheering for him) Pat: Good heavens, it's so good to see you guys. Why are you here, though? Have you finally discovered Mr Carbuncle's plot? Sara: Of course, Pat. We HAVE worked out Mr Carbuncle's diabolical plan. Pat: Oh, really? Sara: Of course, Pat. We've finally disovered that Mr Carbuncle tried to replace everyone with an army of robots. And we also know that all the publicity campaigns, public appearances and all the other stuff that he arranged were not only planned to make the general public love you, but also to make me worry about you, and as a result, he managed to keep everything underwraps until this morning, when he finally unleashed his true nature. I also realized that you're only doing this competition for me, because Mr Carbuncle cancelled all bonuses, and one of the prizes is to win a holiday to Italy. Pat: Thank you for coming, Sara. Sara: You're welcome, Pat. Pat: Oh, Sara. I'm so sorry about all of this. Sara: It's alright, Pat. It wasn't your fault. And I'm really sorry about what happened to you. None of us could possibly have imagined that Mr Carbuncle was creating an evil scheme, but trying to make us blame you for everything. We all thought it was your fault, love. But, this afternoon, after being fired by Mr Carbuncle, Ben Taylor saw dozens of robots rushing round the village, and saw one of the robots being deactivated. He had to tell me that he had discovered thar Mr Carbuncle was behind everything. And I was shocked out of my wits. I suddenly realized that you were indeed the same man I have been married to for years, and that all of this actually turned out to be a diabolical plan to take over the SDS with robots. I was shocked that Mr Carbuncle was trying to seperate you from me, and knew that he was stopping at nothing to make sure that his plan would succeed. Pat: Well, I'm glad you know about it. Sara: After Ben Taylor told me the terrible truth, I organized an urgent meeting. Ben Taylor told everyone about Mr Carbuncle's plan, and Julian convinced everyone that you are still the same friendly postman we've known for years. We then decided to come to the studio to support you, and here we are! Pat: Thank you so much, Sara. Sara: You're welcome, Pat. (Sara gives Pat a hug) Pat: (embraced with Sara) Hello, Sara. Sara: (embraced with Pat) Aww, hello, love. (Sara lets go of Pat) Simon: Let's get back to the reality show, shall we? Pat: Of course, Simon. Sara: Sure, now that I'm here, because Pat only wants to sing for me. Josh: Hello, Sara. I'm Josh, Pat's competitor, and this is my manager, Wilf. Wilf: Hello, Sara. Sara: Hello, you two. Pat definitely has someone to sing for now, doesn't he? Wilf: Aye, well, may the best man win, Sara. And if either of you are looking for a manager, give me a wee call. Simon: How about it, then? Pat: Well, Sara, what do you think, love? Sara: I think you should. And I think I should do it with you. Pat: Alright, Simon. But, why don't we change the act a bit, Sara? Sara: Good idea. (this leads into the final song. The movie ends just as it did originally) Mc1934 (talk) 20:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC)